Thine Enemy is Thy Brother
by John Silver fan
Summary: A secret lies in Anderson's unknown past. Familiar yet unfamiliar places, a forgotten brother. What will Anderson discover as slowly the wall holding back his memories breaks down throughout his journey through the nightmarish adventure of the war with Millennium and Hellsing?
1. Alex's Memories

**Author's Note: So no one knows Anderson's back story. What if he didn't either? What if it was something beyond anything he could have ever imagined?**

* * *

_"Wait for me!"_

_The child, dark haired with tawny eyes waited atop the hill._

_"Hurry, Alexander, or you'll miss the army riding out!" he urged._

_Alexander, looking very different from the older boy with his blond hair and green eyes, panted as he scrambled up the hill to stand beside the dark haired boy._

_"Wow," he said, watching the army ride out to defend their land._

_"It will be us one day, Alexander. One day we'll defend our kingdom. The heathens will fear us."_

_Alexander smiled._

_"Yes, brother."_

Father Alexander Anderson woke with a start, falling out of bed. He sighed.

"That dream again? What does it mean? Who was that other boy?"

As usual, he didn't have the answers. He had never believed in reincarnation, but now he was considering it. That dream took place long, long ago, and, by the flags, in what was once Wallachia, now Romania. The older boy was his brother, but he never learned his name. He remembered nothing beyond becoming an Iscariot and regenerator, but the memories of his past were still locked deep in his subconscious.

He got back in bed and fell back asleep.

That day he was sent to Badrick, Ireland to deal with a vampire. He fell asleep on the plane, knowing it would be the middle of the night in Ireland.

_"It's so peaceful today."_

_"Yes. It is rare for a day like this."_

_He looked at his brother, now in his twenties with long, wild black hair and the beginnings of a mustache._

_"I cannot wait for the days of peace."_

_His brother chuckled._

_"Does the fierce Father Alexander, from whom the Ottoman soldiers flee, wish to lay down the sword he secretly loves to wield?"_

_He grinned at the older man._

_"I am a priest, after all."_

_"You were a soldier first."_

_Both laughed then fell in easy silence._

_"Brother, do you ever feel like... this is the calm before the storm? That all this fighting and death may not even be worth it in the end?"_

_His brother sat up._

_"Yes, but we cannot think like that, Alexander. The war will be over soon. I can feel it."_

_"Yes, but... will we be the victors?"_

He woke to a flight attendant shaking his shoulder.

"We've arrived, Father."

Thanking her, he left the plane and took a cab to a large country house. He paid the driver and sent him back to town. He could heard the groans and growls of ghouls. Grinning manically, he drew his bayonets and rushed into the house, tearing through the ghouls and charging up the stairs after the fleeing vampire. The vampire, newly created, had no change against the seasoned paladin and was quickly reduced to dust.

Gunfire erupted downstairs, though some shots were rather loud. Then came even louder shots, which he thought sounded almost like a small cannon.

"Police Girl, when you aim make sure to put a hole through the head or the heart."

He froze. That voice. It was from his dreams! It was gruffer and no longer bore a Romanian accent, but it was the voice from his dreams for sure. He headed back downstairs. He sensed them, two more vampires. He threw several bayonets around the corner.

"What?!"

He stepped into sight. A small woman in a yellow uniform was on the floor, pierced with his blades. A tall man in red with orange tinted glasses turned on him. That was him! The brother from his dreams!

They stared at each other in unmasked shock.

"Alexander?"

Unbidden, a name came forth.

"Vlad."

* * *

**End Note: Please review.**


	2. Alucard's Brooding

**Author's Note: Chapter two, everybody. This one will be more from Alucard's point of view.**

* * *

Alucard took off his glasses, revealing wide crimson eyes. At last. At long last he had found his brother. His brother made into his enemy. The Romanian accent had been replaced with a Scottish one, but there was no mistaking his beloved sibling's face or voice.

"Yer a vampire?"

He slowly started towards the priest, hands out.

"Alexander, brother, I never intended to become this, but this was my punishment for turning my back on God for your death."

"You _what? Why?"_

"I was angry and hurt. You had served Him so faithfully, yet He did not protect you. He let you die."

Anderson took a step back.

"I... I'll tell the Vatican ye never showed up."

Before Alucard could say another word, Anderson disappeared in a whirlwind of Bible pages. The vampire sighed and turned to his fledgling, Seras Victoria, and began removing the blessed blades from her as his Master, Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing, arrived.

"What happened?"

"We were attacked by a paladin."

She scowled at the ancient monster.

"You let the paladin, Father Alexander Anderson, take you by surprise?"

He growled but nodded.

"Lets go. Perhaps next time, you'll be more focused."

Alucard took the jab without a word, his mind filled with other thoughts. Back at the Hellsing Manor, he sat in his chair, sucking idly on his blood packet. His brother had been reincarnated it seemed. He was now his enemy, an Iscariot Paladin. A Catholic. Surely this was just another punishment for abandoning God.

"Alucard!"

He turned crimson eyes to the aged butler, Walter Dornez, his friend and former war partner. He gave him a questioning look.

"The packet's empty, Alucard. It's been empty for the past five minutes at least."

The vampire looked at the packet in his hand to find the old man was right, and he had been sucking on nothing but air. He sighed and handed it to his friend.

"You seem out of sorts tonight, Alucard. Anything wrong?"

"I just have a lot on my mind is all. I was lost in thought."

Walter gazed at his ancient friend for a moment longer before leaving. He knew Alucard better than to simply believe that. Something was bothering the No-Life King, but the butler also knew better than to press him. Alucard would talk about it on his own time or not at all. It was best to just let him be, at least for now.

* * *

**End Note: The chapters will vary in length, so some will be shorter. Please just bare with me. Please review.**


	3. Museum Solution

**Author's Note: Chapter Three.**

* * *

Anderson couldn't believe it. The answer to his question of who the brother from his dream was had been answered in the worst possible way; the Hellsing vampire, Alucard.

For years he had wanted answers to the mystery of his past. Now that he had one answer he wasn't sure he wanted more. He also knew the only way to know more would be to ask Alucard. He knew in his heart the vampire would answer his questions, but he really didn't want to face the reality that his brother was he one thing he despised most in the world.

Memories flood his mind. All the friends, the paladins, the _children_ he had lost to vampires over the past decades since his arrival in Italy. Tears pricked his eyes, and he stubbornly blinked them away. He pushed down the hatred that threatened to fill him as he thought of all those losses at the hands of vampires and their ghouls. He needed answers, and only Alucard could give him the answers he had sought for the past forty years.

He flopped back onto his bed with a groan. It was going to be a long, hard process for him. He just knew it.

Days later he was in the war museum in London with Bishop Enrico Maxwell and Father Renaldo to meet Integra Hellsing to give her information on Millennium. He admired a painting until he heard Maxwell snap his fingers, leaving to wonder how the man was able to do it so loudly.

"ANDERSON!"

Alucard had made an appearance then, which also meant Maxwell had lost his temper with Sir Hellsing.

He drew two bayonets and stalked towards the group

"Ask of me, and I shall give thee the heathen for thine inheritance, and for thy possession, the ends of the earth. Thou shalt break them with a rod of iron. Thou shalt dash them in pieces, like a potters vessel. Be wise now therefore, ye kings. Be admonished, ye judges of the earth. Serve the Lord with fear, and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the son lest he be angry, and ye perish in the way, though his wrath be kindled but a little."

Alucard grinned madly, drawing his silver gun and a new black one.

"Iscariot does not shirk when the enemy presents itself!"

Alucard laughed.

"Neither of us could back down in front of an enemy. Come on then, Judas Priest!"

Anderson laughed, ignoring Maxwell's orders to stop. Just as it seemed like they would really have to fight, the Draculina, Seras Victoria, popped up pretending to be a tour guide, leading a group of elderly Japanese tourists between them.

Alucard put his guns away.

"This isn't the time or place for a fight."

Anderson lowered his blades, nodded.

"Yes. You may have a point."

They walked in separate directions. Anderson rounded a corner and looked around to make sure there was no one else in hearing distance.

"Vlad?"

"Here."

He jumped and whirled to see his brother's head sticking out of the wall behind him.

"Don't do that! Are ye tryin' to give me a heart attack?!" he growled.

The ancient monster simply chuckled, emerging fully from the wall to stand before the priest.

"You have questions."

Though it was a statement, Anderson nodded. Alucard reached into his jacket and pulled out an old journal. He handed it to the blond.

"Write in this. I have the partner. Anything you write I will see, and I will write back. No one else will be able to reach it but us. This will do until it is safe for us to speak in person. When the journal is full close it and flip it four times in your hands. That will wipe it clean."

Anderson gawked at him. He had thought things through very thoroughly. Alucard smiled, reached out to pat his scarred cheek gently, a gesture that was so familiar and comforting to the paladin. He disappeared back through the wall, and Anderson left, returning to Rome and the orphans that awaited him.

* * *

**End Note: We have the famous museum rant, and now Anderson has a way to get answers. Please review.**


End file.
